


Put on your dollface, my dear

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aggression, Biting, Blood, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, Wall Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everyone thinks that we’re perfect, please don’t let them look through the curtains”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don’t let them see what goes down on the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ, YO  
> Hey, this is kinda my first work on the TGhoul fandom so please be gentle with me  
> italic words - kaneki's thoughts  
> this work has two chapters, so yup  
> i wrote this based on the manga (obviously) sooo if you still havent read it, this may or may not contain spoilers.  
> this story kinda takes place after Kaneki meets Tsukiyama on Anteiku for the first time, so yeah.  
> have fun reading!

It was quite a busy day on that god damned café. Anteiku wasn’t a particularly busy café, but today it was completely crowded. And to make things worse, Touka-chan and Enji were not there. The overly violent girl was probably too busy getting in trouble, while Enji would probably be feeling too lazy to work.  The lack of waiters was making Kaneki overwhelmed.  
Human food was disgusting, and just to think he had to go around handing it from table to table to the (completely aloof of the actual nature of the café) human costumers made him slightly annoyed. They laughed, they ate peacefully, they were happy. _That_ made Kaneki annoyed. 

Eventually, lost in his own thoughts, Kaneki tripped on his own feet and (almost) let a huge cup of coffee and a (gross) piece of vanilla cake fall on the floor. Thankfully, all this mess happened on the kitchen. How embarrassing would it be for the boy if it had happened outside?  
“Sh-shit” he cussed softly, rubbing his eyes.  
“Kaneki-kun!” Yoshimura shouted, trying to swallow a pure juvenile laughter. “Snap out of it, young man”  
“I, I’m sorry, sir.” Kaneki said automatically, getting up too fast and accidentally hitting his head on the wall. _I’m far too clumsy._  
Kaneki was about to apologize a second time, but Yoshimura had already vanished. _Crap._

Just as Kaneki was leaving the kitchen, scratching his head nervously, a tall, shiver inducing man entered the café. Kaneki swallowed a gasp and took a few steps backwards. It was _that_ man again. He seemed to have noticed Kaneki’s sudden agitated behavior and on his lips an obscene smirk appeared. He was walking towards Kaneki and the younger man could have sworn he was incapable of moving, incapable of running away.  
“Kaneki-kun…” the man whispered, looking down, since their height differences were quite big.  
“Y-yes, Tsukiyama-san? Can I he-help you?” Kaneki asked. The perverse and appalling way Tsukiyama was looking at him made his legs feel really weak.  
The tall man calmly grabbed Kaneki’s jaw and pressed his lips against his ear, sending a spark of shivers through his spine. Kaneki’s eyes blinked rapidly and his pupils dilated when Tsukiyama took his eyepatch using his teeth.  
“Tsukiyama… san, what are you doing?” he murmured, letting his head fall back once he felt the tall man’s lips on his neck, lightly biting his skin.  
 _What?!_  
“Isn’t it obvious, Kaneki?” he answered, carefully pulling the boy against the wall and wrapping his arms around him. Kaneki’s heart skipped a beat and his breathing was heavy. Tsukiyama smiled at his own little game. He shoved one of his legs between Kaneki’s knees and a small, shy whimper broke through the boy’s lips. Tsukiyama left a few sloppy, possessive kisses on the boy’s neck and jawline. He was nervously playing with Kaneki’s tie and the boy turned his head sideways, making a huge effort to avoid eye contact. His embarrassment was too obvious – he had never been touched that way.  
“Your scent is far too good…” he sighed, a deep, throaty laughter escaping his lips.  
 _Wha-  
_ In a matter of seconds, Tsukiyama pushed Kaneki back to the kitchen and threw him over the balcony, completely ignoring the noise the kitchen utensils made when they fell on the floor. There was no one in the kitchen on that moment, and Kaneki was not sure whether to be grateful or not. He whimpered as Tsukiyama aggressively pulled the tie of his shirt and claimed his mouth with a teeth-clashing kiss. Kaneki forgot how to breathe for a few seconds. His hands were tightly wrapped around Tsukiyama’s neck and his head was resting on the tall man’s right shoulder. Tsukiyama unbuttoned Kaneki’s shirt and started leaving bitemarks everywhere he could, making the boy’s pale skin flush with a bright red color.  
 _This is NOT happening…_  
“Tsu… Tsukiyama-san… Ahh” Kaneki was finally thinking straight and realizing what was happening, but the sudden trail of licks Tsukiyama was leaving on his small chest made him abandon his rational thinking again.  
Kaneki had his eyes shut tightly since he was too embarrassed to look and notice the situation he was in, but he slowly opened them when he felt Tsukiyama’s hot and heavy breathing disappearing from his chest. __  
Hm?  
Tsukiyama was panting and had a sadistic smirk spread across his face, looking at the boy’s crotch.  
 _Shit._  
Kaneki’s erection was poking Tsukiyama’s stomach, and the sudden lustful image sent violent shivers through the boy’s spine. His cheeks were bright read and he was mentally cussing himself. Tsukiyama laughed.  
“Aww, Kaneki-kun is so, so shy!”  
“I-I’m not-“  
Kaneki’s rant was shut down by a wild, aggressive kiss, making him forget it for a while and keeping him entertained. Tsukiyama, using one of his big, elegant hands, took Kaneki’s belt while the other kept the boy’s arms pinned on the balcony.  
 _This guy is a perv. I can’t believe I’m doing this._

_  
_“Kaneki-kun.” Tsukiyama broke the silence, licking his own lips. “Will you let me fuck you against the wall, hm?”  
 _Oh my god._  
Those obscene words made Kaneki’s cock twitch desperately, and he had to bite his lower lip to hold back a small moan when Tsukiyama shoved his hands down his pants. Kaneki grabbed Tsukiyama’s shoulders and breathed on his ear, making him gasp. Tsukiyama seemed almost as lost as Kaneki – his sleeves were pulled and he was sweating and he was panting and _fuck,_ he was throbbing.  
“Will you let me fuck you hard? I think I know just how you want it…” Kaneki bit his lower lip again, this time making it bleed, in a failed attempt to hold back his moans and whimpers and gasps and every single sound that he made involuntarily. The trail of dark red blood that fell from his lip only made Tsukiyama wilder and even more consumed by lust, this time literally groaning aggressively on the boy’s ear while grabbing his neck.  
“I think you’re going to love having your lips wrapped around my cock”  
 _God-_  
As Tsukiyama said this, his stroking got faster, making Kaneki moan loudly. But he was not finished. Tsukiyama smiled, and finished his purely obscene rant with two small sentences that pushed Kaneki to the edge.  
“Picture it, my dear. You on your knees sucking my cock while I pull your hair.”  
Somewhere between Kaneki’s desperate moans and cries for help, he found courage on his own words, pulled himself up slowly and teased Tsukiyama.  
“Tsu… Tsukiyama-san seems to lack self-control”  
“Why not testing me, then?” Tsukiyama dared, giving Kaneki a devilish look and suddenly licking his throbbing head. A loud, shameless moan was heard.  
“You little brat. Shut up, they’ll hear us!”  
“Gotta keep appearances, hm?” he sighed, trying to ignore the unbelievably dangerous, indecent, shameless situation he was in.  
The tall man stopped licking Kaneki’s painful erection, laughed, and slapped his face two times, one time on each cheek, making his cheeks shine an even brighter red and making small tears form on the boy’s eyes. Tsukiyama smirked at the sight – Kaneki laid on the balcony with his shirt unbuttoned and his jeans pulled down, with his cheeks flushed and sweat on his forehead, tears rushing down his face and a few bitemarks on his neck and chest. He almost felt he could call Kaneki his own piece of art.  
 _This is too good to be real._

_  
_“Tsukiyama-san!” Yoshimura screamed, covering his mouth in a mix of shock and worry.  
 _I am so fucked._  
Yoshimura was furious and the tall man slowly took his hands of Kaneki’s body, making him silently whimper due to the loss of touch. Tsukiyama ironically pulled Kaneki’s pants up and buttoned his shirt back, despite the look of pure disgust on Yoshimura’s face.  
“You’re one disgusting man! What do you even think you’re doing to Kaneki-kun?”  
 _What?_  
Tsukiyama kept silent, smiling innocently, while Yoshimura seemed to be completely shocked and angry.  
“Yoshimura-san, I’m so sorry I’m late!” a voice broke the uncomfortable silence.  
Enji rushed to the kitchen and quietly apologized once again being late, but once he noticed the scenery, a snarl expression appeared on his face.  
“Don’t look at me with that naïve look, you piece of shit! You heartless pervert!”  
“Kaneki-kun, are you okay?” Enji asked, shaking. _They got the whole thing wrong._  
“You’re crying!” Enji noticed, getting more and more appalled with the whole situation, fuming with rage. “What did this son of a bitch do to you?”  
Tsukiyama’s face was suddenly a full devilish smirk as he licked his lips and calmly left the kitchen, like nothing had happened.  
“Oh, but before I go, let me tell you something: your young waiter is probably the best thing on the menu”  
“Get the fuck outta here, you asshole!” Enji shouted, trying not to lose his control and hit the tall man on the face.  
Once Tsukiyama left, the two worried men rushed to Kaneki.  
“Are you okay?”  
“What happened?”  
“What did he do to you?”  
“Why were you crying?”  
“I think you need to rest”  
“I’m going to kill that piece of shit!”  
“You could have shouted and none of this would have happened!”  
“Yes, I’d come right away…”  
“I’m so sorry this happened…”  
Eventually Kaneki got lost on all those words, and the stress and the rush and the confusion and _damn,_ everything happening made him feel really tired.  
“Er, Enji, let’s leave Kaneki alone for a while.” Yoshimura announced, noticing the boy’s embarrassment.  
“But…”  
“No! No buts! Leave him be.”  
 _Thank god._  
The waiter left silently, rubbing his head still confused with everything. Yoshimura murmured tenderly:  
“We are here, okay? If you need to talk, let me know. I’m really, truly sorry we didn’t notice. A ghoul family I hadn’t seen in months came by today and since we had no new costumers I decided to chat with them for a while. I, I thought you were cooking, but at the same time I felt something was wrong and so I decided to check and then…”  
“It-it’s okay, sir. I’m sorry.”  
 _This is not okay._  
Yoshimura smiled.  
“Well, once you can, you can come out and we’ll talk about it, if you’re comfortable with that. I need to know what happened.”

  
Yoshimura left and Kaneki face palmed himself. What in the world had just happened? Why?  
He pulled himself up of the balcony. His legs were shaking and he felt his face hot. For some reason, he had a feeling that Tsukiyama would _never_ let things end this way.


	2. When you walk away, is when we really play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
> Please don't let them look through the curtains."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italic: kaneki's thoughts.  
> based on the manga.  
> hope you like it, sorry for taking so long, im a lazy piece of trash.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock.   


The clock kept ticking. It was almost time to close Anteiku for that day – to go home – and that also meant he would have to explain what had happened on that darned kitchen.   
That also meant Kaneki would have to make up an excuse and pretend that Tsukiyama had hurt him and not actually make him squirm with pleasure. _That smug bastard._   
Not that he thought it was correct to lie about the situation – but he simply _had_ to. There was no other way. And that made him feel angry.

Most of the costumers had already left – the sun was going down and Anteiku was now filled with a pleasant, sleepy sunset shining through its windows. Kaneki loved those lazy evenings, about an hour or two before closing the café.   
He was distantly swinging his feet back and forth while sitting on a chair, quite far away from Yoshimura and Enji (who both were more than worried about the boy). Yoshimura broke the silence.   
  
“Kaneki, can we talk?”   
_No…  
_ “Yes, sir.” He sighed, scratching his head nervously.   
Yoshimura sat next to him and Kaneki tried to avoid eye contact. Enji went back to the kitchen, sighing.  
“When did Tsukiyama…”  
“Er, you weren’t here, sir. I-I think you were ser-serving those two girls.”  
“Oh, the young blond girls. Yea-yeah.”  
Silence.   
“And, did he hurt you? I-I mean, did he hit you?”  
“No-not really.”  
“But you were crying and…”  
“He slapped me in the face.”  
“Oh, oh I’m…”  
“It’s alright.”  
More silence.  
“Ha-have you got any idea why he di-did this to you?”  
“Not really.”  
“Sorry, that was a silly question.”  
Silence. _Fucking silence._  
“Did he…”  
“What?”  
“Did he actually… Do it?”  
“No-no, I, no he didn’t. Bu-but he would probably have done it if you didn’t come in…”  
“I am really sorry, I should have noticed earlier…”  
“It’s fine, really.”  
“You should go home and rest. If you want, we can take you home, if you don’t feel safe.”  
“Thanks, but I’ll be fine. I-I just want to forget this.”  
Yoshimura smiled.  


“See you tomorrow, Kaneki-kun!” Yoshimura said, friendly patting him on the back.  
“Bye, senpai.” Kaneki smiled.   
Enji stood next to him. It was actually a hot night. Kaneki pushed his sweater’s sleeves up and sighed.   
“Hey, Kaneki, if you need to talk, I’m here okay?” Enji announced, trying to be as nice as possible.   
“I know” He answered. “I can explain you all that happened, tomorrow”  
“R-really?”  
“Yeah, I think so. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you, but-“  
“I know, it’s alright. You feel more comfortable with Yoshimura, that’s alright.”  
“Thank you. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”  
Enji smiled and waved at Kaneki, before leaving and vanishing in the crowd of people. _God, I’m tired._

Before leaving, Kaneki turned around and observed Anteiku for a couple of seconds. It was a really pleasant café. Even if having human costumers around remembered him of the life he once had, he liked it in there. It was important.   
Kaneki stretched his arms and started heading home. __  
Once I’m home I’m going to sleep so much…  
Maybe he won’t.

8:15 P.M., and Kaneki is searching his pockets. _Shit, shit, shit. Where are my keys? I just have Anteiku’s front door key on my pocket…  
_ Kaneki froze.   
_I left them on the damn kitchen.  
_ Kaneki snapped and ran back to Anteiku as fast as he could, while mentally calling himself an idiot. Once he arrived he nervously opened the door and rushed to the kitchen.   
He was sweating. _What a miserable day._ He turned on the lights (which made him blink a few times while his eyes adjusted themselves to the sudden bright light yellow lights) and he looked everywhere he could think of, but there were no keys.   
_Dammit._ __  
  


“Looking for something, Kaneki-kun?”  
 _Oh no. No.  
_ Tsukiyama was standing on the kitchen’s door with his hands on his pockets, his reddish eyes following every single movement Kaneki made.   
Kaneki jumped. He had trapped himself unconsciously. He forgot to lock the front door, and there was definitely no way he was able to leave.   
_Maybe through the window? Nah, that won’t work. He’ll catch me anyway.  
_ “Did you at least lock the door?” Kaneki asked, turning around in a failed attempt to ignore Tsukiyama’s presence. _  
_“May I know why you ask that?” Tsukiyama walked towards Kaneki and the boy swallowed a yelp, turning back to face him. _  
_“Oh, well, because people might come in. And what if they steal something? I’ll be fired.” _  
_“Oh. Is that so…” Tsukiyama murmured. Or purred. Or rather, his voice did something that made Kaneki feel unsure of himself.  “Why didn’t you lock it in the first place?” _  
_“Oh, Tsukiyama-san, I was in a hurry.” He explained, trying not to focus his eyes on the man’s plain black (and _oh_ slightly unbuttoned) shirt, and on his dark hair, and on his hazy eyes, and everything, anything, _I am screwed.  
_ “Were you?” Tsukiyama asked, getting his lips really close to Kaneki’s earlobe. _  
_“I was, I-I have no idea where my keys are, I-“ _  
_Kaneki’s rant was interrupted by an aggressive, sharp kiss planted on his lips – and his words got lost on his throat – mixed with a gasp for air.  
 _And I’d probably be looking for them right now, if you’d stopped being a pervert._

_  
_Tsukiyama grabbed Kaneki by the waist, making the boy’s heart race in his ears. Kaneki tried to put on a fight and since his words were now coming of his mouth as nothing but nonsensical pleads, his little hands hit Tsukiyama’s wide shoulders a few times, as saying “put me down!”, but that only made him chuckle and grab Kaneki more forcefully.  
“Will you please…”  
“No.” Tsukiyama shut him up, licking the boy’s lips like they were nothing but a sweet, dripping ice cream, slowly laying Kaneki on the table.   
Kaneki hated, no, he absolutely loathed, being so easily dominated. _  
Don’t underestimate me, you idiot.  
_ So Kaneki tested his own potential capacity of bringing Tsukiyama to the limit.   
As Tsukiyama kept entertained licking and biting and making Kaneki’s lips swollen, the boy gently brushed the palm of his hand on the man’s already half-hard cock, making him gasp on the boy’s mouth.   
Kaneki smiled and tenderly bit his lips, noticing that, for the first time, Tsukiyama was actually blushing. _Strangely cute? Oh yes.  
_ Kaneki moved his hands and, trembling, tried to take Tsukiyama’s jeans off.  
 _Why were they here in the first place? Useless.  
_ The man had stopped doing whatever he was doing – at least Kaneki noticed he _did_ stop doing something, because he was now shaking and looking at Kaneki’s hands with glassy eyes, doing nothing but staring.   
Kaneki was enjoying teasing him so much, a dark, rough chuckle escaped his throat when he slid his hand down Tsukiyama’s boxers and lightly stroked him.   
_Was that a moan? I’m good at this, heheh._

Tsukiyama went serious all of the sudden and swallowed hard. His breathing was so heavy that Kaneki could actually hear it. He got up and grabbed Kaneki by the waist again, lifting him up like he was nothing but a small kitten.   
_Where is he going now?  
_ Strangely enough, Tsukiyama put Kaneki back on his feet and observed him for a few moments, like a predator does to his prey.  
Kaneki laughed.  
“Is Tsukiyama-san needing a break?” He asked playfully, making a childish-like chuckle, echoing through the overly silent walls. “I thought he was better, but, tssk, he’s losing it right now! I think you’re all bark and no bite, Tsukiyama-san.”  
 _I shouldn’t have talked._

__  
Tsukiyama threw Kaneki against the wall and turned him around, making his face hit the cold wall with a loud “thuck”. It was all so sudden, Kaneki didn’t even have time to process what had happened – all he knew was that he was now somehow facing the wall, half-bent with Tsukiyama behind him, grabbing his wrists and whispering the most obscene depravities his ears had ever heard.  
“Stop being a tease” Tsukiyama murmured, his pupils were completely blown up and he had a feral, indecent smirk spread on his lips. At least that’s how Kaneki imagined him on that precise moment – since he wasn’t actually capable of looking to him.   
“Oh, the irony” Kaneki said, trying to catch his breath. He felt like he needed to get away from Tsukiyama, get away from the café, get away from everywhere, because the temperature had suddenly risen and so had the tension between them. In fact, Kaneki felt in danger.   
“You’re a little brat, aren’t you?” Kaneki swallowed. Tsukiyama’s voice sounded too animalistic for comfort.   
Tsukiyama backed off a little bit and looked down, trying the get back some sort of self-control.

  
“Strip” He commanded, not bothering to look at Kaneki’s puzzled expression.   
“What?”  
“Strip. Take of your clothes. Get naked. Now.”  
“Why?”  
“Because it’s a god damn order.”  
Kaneki felt his blood rushing to his cheeks again. _God dammit._   
He started undressing, but his fear and embarrassment only made him do it slower, which was honestly torturing Tsukiyama, who was leaning on a table nearby, covering his mouth with two shaky fingers. His head was down, but Kaneki still felt those reddish eyes following him. It was quite arousing to actually realize, or better yet, to _feel_ the situation he was in once again. It was a purely lustful, wild feeling. _  
_Kaneki had only managed to take off his sweater and unbutton his jeans when Tsukiyama eventually got tired of looking at his little show and walked towards him again, this time not saying a word – just grabbing him and making him face the wall again.  
“What, what are you doing?” Kaneki’s heart was racing - but this time, it was actually unpleasant.   
No answer. Tsukiyama wrapped his arms around Kaneki and started unbuttoning his shirt. The heat of his hands only managed to make Kaneki even more embarrassed, shivering with the touch.  Then, he slid his hands down and twisted his fingers for a while, before pulling Kaneki’s pants and boxers down with a single push.  
 _Nonononono-  
_ “Shut up.” Tsukiyama purred on the boy’s ear, rubbing his (now completely hard) cock on Kaneki’s ass. Kaneki didn’t even bother to try and stop himself from gasping quite loudly.    
“Bu-ut I didn’t even talk… ahh”  
“Yes, but you were thinking. Don’t do that.”  
Although Tsukiyama had still somehow managed to keep fully dressed, Kaneki could still feel his erection – and that, plus the fact that he was naked – made him feel very vulnerable.   
“You know what I absolutely love about you, Kaneki-kun?” Tsukiyama asked, gently kissing the boy’s hair. “You’re not just some pretty face. You’re incredibly beautiful inside.”  
Kaneki felt calmer, like Tsukiyama’s words were actually making him feel relaxed.   
“You’re a smart kid, you value your friends… You’re an interesting guy, Kaneki-kun.” Tsukiyama breathed behind the boy’s neck and ear, making him shiver. “I would like so much to have you all to myself.”  
 _This guy actually knows how to seduce someone…  
_ “I would treat you so well…” Tsukiyama had managed to keep Kaneki focused on his words, while in the meantime he slowly took his pants off. And his shirt. And hell, he basically was as naked as Kaneki was now. Did Kaneki notice his game? Yes. Did he care? _Not at all.  
_ “You know what else I like about you…?” Kaneki felt a weird, cold, but oddly pleasant feeling. He jumped when he realized what Tsukiyama was trying to do.  
“Lu-lube? Are you joking? Whe-ere did you get that?”  
Tsukiyama laughed. A genuine, pure laughter.   
“No, that’s not what I like about you.” Kaneki rested his forehead on the wall and sighed. He was actually downright scared.   
Tsukiyama smiled, poured some of the lube (which, according to its container, was supposed to taste like strawberry) on his hands, turned Kaneki around and licked his fingers.   
_Holy mother…  
_ So now Kaneki was actually able to stare at Tsukiyama – and take a few mental notes of what he looked like when he had lost control – he had a really athletic appearance, and he was an incredibly handsome man. His looks almost made Kaneki drool, just like a little kid who wants a candy really bad. And Kaneki actually wanted him _that_ bad.   


Kaneki licked his lips. The smell of strawberry was toxic, and the boy was pretty sure he would never be able to feel the scent of strawberries again without remembering this. Which, oddly, it made him feel quite satisfied. _  
_Tsukiyama grabbed Kaneki’s thighs and pulled him up a bit, wrapping the boy’s legs around his waist.  
 _What is that?!  
_ Kaneki felt a long, incredibly talented digit penetrating him, and he immediately forgot what “coherent sentences” meant. In a matter of seconds, his words got drowned in a sea of small moans mixed with throaty, deep sighs.  
The best kind of music to Tsukiyama’s ears.   
“Ahh…! Tsukiyama-san, I… Nngh…”  
The man smiled, and his thrusting in and out of the boy’s body got faster. It was all a mix of terribly exciting, arousing new feelings. All Kaneki could do was grab Tsukiyama’s shoulders and whimper, overwhelmed with new sensations.  
“As I was saying…” Tsukiyama murmured, not slowing (nor fastening) his thrusting, keeping his voice steady and calm. “I love the fact that you submit so easily.”  
Kaneki blushed, feeling slightly underestimated.   
“I, I do not… ahh… I don’t submit easily. You got it all wrong, Tsukiyama-san.”  
Tsukiyama pulled Kaneki closer and nibbled on his ear while slowly inserting a second finger, almost driving Kaneki mad with pleasure.   
“Oh, don’t you?” He teased, beginning to thrust fast. The faster he did, the more erotic, ashamed moans escaped the boy’s lips.   
“Nngh… No, I… ahh, no I do-on’t.” Kaneki’s mouth was opened, not exactly due to shock or surprise, but rather because it was simply too hard to control his breathing – in fact, it was simply too hard to control anything. His body was overpowered by arousal mixed with ecstasy, something he had never felt before. In fact, he was so focused on the new sensations, he totally forgot how needy his cock was. It was swollen, throbbing and almost dripping pre-cum.   
  
“You’re giving me such a nice view, Kaneki-kun…” Tsukiyama whispered on the boy’s ear, this time hitting the boy’s prostate with is slick, talented fingers. Kaneki’s heart almost stopped and his cock twitched desperately. The boy made a brittle, weak moan. His head was spinning. Accidentally, he dug his nails on Tsukiyama’s back, and scratched it lightly – which made the tall man shiver. Their cocks touched for a moment, making Tsukiyama groan.  
“Well… Aren’t you… A cute little… thing…” He said, panting, removing his fingers.   
Kaneki arched his back. His cock was dripping pre-cum and he had small tears on his eyes.   
“Wait, what…?”  
  
Tsukiyama was so hard it was actually painful to see. The tall man picked Kaneki up again and grabbed his buttocks, and this time positioned his hard, pulsing cock on the boy’s ass.   
Kaneki’s heart was thumping on his chest and his whole body was shaking. He rested his chin on Tsukiyama’s shoulder and closed his eyes, digging his nails on the man’s skin.   
“I don’t think I’m ready.” Kaneki whimpered, his voice low and timid.   
“Oh, you’ll love it. I’ll make you feel so good…” Tsukiyama chuckled, slowly moving his cock into him as he felt Kaneki scratching up and down his back. “You’ll end up screaming my name as you come.”  
The mental image of that made Kaneki swallow a sigh and suddenly contract his muscles around Tsukiyama’s cock, making him moan. Tsukiyama’s teeth creaked nervously and he winced. Kaneki seemed confused and gave a small kiss on the man’s jawline.   
“Are you okay, Tsukiyama-san?”  
“You don’t… do that… to me…”  
“I… what?”  
“Please… don’t… tighten… hah… around… my dick…” He begged, inserting almost every inch of his cock in Kaneki’s ass with a single push.  
Kaneki quivered, biting his lips. The sudden sensation of having the man’s hard, throbbing member inside him was too much. Tsukiyama left a shaky trail of kisses on the boy’s neck and started to thrust into him, making him whimper and moan and groan so loudly, again and again, not stopping his thrust, not letting Kaneki stop and breathe for a second.   
“Ahhh… Tsukiyama-san… Ahh please…” He whined, not really sure what about. All he knew was that, if Tsukiyama stopped doing… _that…_ He would not hesitate nor think twice – he would kill him.   
“Tell me something…” Tsukiyama demanded, breathlessly.  
“Ehh?” Kaneki moaned obscenely as his prostate was hit once again, this time by the man’s hard, pulsing member.   
“Tell me… Ah, tell me that… I can make you mine…”  
Kaneki ceased to answer – all he did was shake his head approvingly.  
“I don’t care if you’ll only be mine today… or right now… I don’t care… Just tell me that, right now, I own you…”  
Kaneki smiled faintly, sweat running through one of his strands of black hair. All the shock and arousal and tension and stimulation and pleasure and _fuck,_ it was all too much.   
The thrusting got so fast, the erotic sound of flesh hitting flesh was now so loud, Kaneki couldn’t focus on anything else. All he did was moan desperately, since Tsukiyama had somehow managed a way to keep hitting his prostate over and over again.   
Kaneki was holding the man’s back tightly, feeling Tsukiyama’s heavy breathing on his ear. His cock was begging for attention, twisting slightly and completely swollen.  
“Tsukiyama-san… ahh… I’m…”  
“Oh, yes… Me too…” he groaned, lightly touching the tip of Kaneki’s cock, then giving it a few strokes. “Kaneki-kun…”  
“Yes…?”  
Tsukiyama smiled weakly, and as his thrusting in and out of Kaneki’s body got faster, so did his stroking - making the boy whimper, thrusting his hips unconsciously.   
“Come for me, my dear.”  
Kaneki screamed the man’s name so many times he eventually lost count, just as he felt like he was about to explode – he came loudly on the ghoul’s chest and stomach, leaving the boy shaking, completely exhausted.   
Tsukiyama came moments later, filling the insides of Kaneki with a hot, sticky fluid, just as he moaned something Kaneki couldn’t quite understand.

Both were panting as Tsukiyama pulled out slowly (much to Kaneki’s displeasure) and grabbed the boy’s arms, slowly laying him on the floor.   
Kaneki was absolutely exhausted and his face was still blushing a bright, hot red color. His body was shaking and cum was dripping out of him. A sudden wave of lust hit Tsukiyama. He licked his lips once again, crossed his arms and whistled, making Kaneki open his eyes with a lazy smile.  


Tsukiyama searched through his pants’ pockets (which were somewhere laid on the floor, after all the mess) and tinkled something that made a metallic sound.   
Kaneki rubbed his eyes.   
“Were you looking for this?” Tsukiyama asked with an innocent smile.   
_Those are my keys!  
_ “Ye-ah…? Where di-did you find them?”  
Tsukiyama laughed.   
“Oh, Kaneki-kun… I simply did.”  
Kaneki raised his eyebrow, suspicious of Tsukiyama’s intentions.   
“Well, er, that’s good. I was really worried about them. Thanks!” He explained, lifting his arm to grab the keys. Tsukiyama was having none of that, so he threw them to the other side of the café’s room. He looked back at Kaneki with a devilish smile.   
“Tsukiyama… san… Give me my keys, please.” Kaneki almost begged.  
“Nah, what would I win with that?” He questioned, examining the boy’s body with a hungry smirk. “If you want them, you’ve got to find a way to convince me. Otherwise, no deal.”  
Kaneki swallowed, taking a couple of seconds to realize that he was still sticky, messy and hot – and so was Tsukiyama.  
The boy sighed as his pupils dilated and his heart started racing once again.   
_This is going to be a long night._  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve read the manga, and I think “senpai” is the correct way to refer Yoshimura, but who knows. Please tell me if it’s wrong!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even remotely sorry for writing smut, but I care a lot about opinions so tell me what you think and thanks for reading! and please dont hate me.


End file.
